Ain't Talk'ng 'Bout Love
by Kafka'sdragon
Summary: One-shot as the cheerleaders take a vacation to the South Pacific. Mild x-over with 'AOI House.' I Appologize to Van Halen, with or without David Lee Roth.


**A/N: Valentine's Day has come and gone, celebrated by a number of romantic stories. But love isn't always in the air. This story features my favorite trio of cheerleaders and is a slight x-over with 'AOI House.'**

**I do not own 'Negima' and its characters, nor do I own 'AOI House' and its cast.**

**

* * *

****Ain't Talk'ng 'Bout Love**

Japan laid thousands of miles to the north, wrapped in its overcoat and shivering in the cold of winter. It was another balmy day in this tropical island paradise. Visitors to the Yukihiro resort scuba dived in the crystal blue waters, went deep sea fishing or water skiing, or just lounged on the white sand beach and watched the palm trees gently sway back and forth with the breeze. Of course not everyone was here to relax. Some worked so that others could play.

A soft rapping sounded on the door and a moment later the knob rattled as the pass key turned to unlock it. A girl wearing a white cap over her long, purple hair stuck her head into the room. "Hello," she called. "Is anyone in?" She listened for any sounds, having walked in at the wrong time once this morning. "All clear," the girl announced to her companions as she opened the door.

Misa entered the room, wearing her rather shorter than modesty called for, black and white maid's uniform. Her hair, somewhat confined by a cap fell to her waist. She immediately threw the comforter back on one bed and began stripping the sheets off. Sakurako come in next, carrying a stack of fresh towels and linens. Her blonde hair wasn't nearly as long as her friend's, and was tied up in braids. Behind her followed Madoka whose dark hair was cut shorter than most boys back home wore. The third maid carried a feather duster she applied vigorously to a cob web that had spontaneously generated since the trio were here yesterday.

Making short work of the web, she continued with the rest of the dusting. "Remind me to thank iincho-san for the vacation when we get back from winter break," Madoka grumbled.

"It's not so bad," the blonde replied smiling. "We only have to work in the mornings and then have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Yeah," Misa agreed as she carried the soiled linens to the cart just outside the door. "We certainly couldn't afford this on our own."

"But why do we have to wear these uniforms?" the dark-haired teen asked. "The skirt's so short I don't dare bend over and Sakurako looks ready to fall out of her top."

Said girl looked down and adjusted her blouse. "It's not any worse than our cheerleader uniforms," she answered. "Besides, think of all the cute guys who are watching you."

Misa started in on the next bed. "Yeah, cute guys with their cute girlfriends," she complained. "I wish I could have brought my boyfriend along."

"Not Negi-kun?" Madoka asked. "I thought you were trying to turn him into your future boyfriend."

"Yeah, like culturing a pearl in your own little oyster bed," Sakurako added. "Or is the competition from the rest of the class too tough."

"Competition, ha!" their captain exclaimed. "I can offer more than any of those ditzes."

The blonde looked up to the ceiling and tapped a forefinger against her chin. "Let's see, Bookstore girl has kissed him like three times now. How many times have you?" she asked. "Oh that's right, none."

"Quality over quantity is my motto," the teen replied. "And that's 5 years from now; I'm talking about right now."

Madoka bundled the soiled linens to cart away while the others finished making the beds. After hauling the load outside, the short-haired girl walked back in pushing a vacuum before her. "But really, who would you choose?" she asked in her husky-sounding voice. "Most of the boys our age are so immature; they remind me of Natsumi-san's little brother."

Misa sat on the edge of a bed and sighed. "We can't all be lucky like Ako-san and find a guy like sensei's cousin," she observed.

Sakurako sat on the opposite bed from her. "We could always borrow a page from Asuna and go after a teacher," the student told them. "I mean Takahata-sensei's pretty cool, and that car of his."

"Sure beats the heap my boyfriend drives," Misa answered. "Seruhiko-sensei's cute, but all the others are too old."

"That's right," Madoka nodded her head sagely in agreement. "You wouldn't catch me going for one of them. I mean grey hairs? Ew!"

"It would be nice if a cute, young guy popped up like in one of those manga," Misa said wistfully. "Then we could tackle him."

Madoka switched off the vacuum and started coiling the power cord. "Like that would ever happen."

"Hey girls are you back yet," a voice called from outside the door. A college-aged man walked in the room, and looked confused when he saw the maids who instantly stood. His brown hair was gathered behind in a loose ponytail and his face was enough to cause little hearts to swirl above the trio's heads. "Sorry, I was looking for my friends."

Misa walked over to him, wearing her best smile. "Please come in," she said as she grabbed hold of a hand and half-led, half-dragged him into the room. "We're almost finished." The purple-haired girl gave him a slight shove and he sat on the bed in response.

Sakurako quickly sat behind him. "You look tense," she said as her hands started kneading his shoulders. "Let me help."

"Would you like something to drink?" Madoka asked and opened a cabinet without waiting for an answer. Several small, sealed bottles were lined up on shelf. She poured the contents of one in the glass, and deciding it didn't look full added the contents of two more. Misa had knelt down and was unbuckling his sandals for a foot massage as the short-haired girl handed him the glass. "Here you go, uh, what's your name?"

"Alex," he replied as he took the glass. "Thanks but this isn't necessary."

"This is a full-service resort," Sakurako said as she pressed herself against his back.

The man took a swallow and immediately spewed the liquid over his lap. Jumping to his feet he shouted "My God, what is that stuff?"

"You got your shorts all wet," Misa told him as she reached for the fastener. "We'll just get those cleaned for you."

"No!" he shouted as he leapt for the door. He fell to the floor as his feet were pulled out from under him. "Help me Sandy!" he cried as fingertips clung vainly to the doorjamb. As he disappeared from sight, he continued to cry out "Morgan, Elle help!"

The door slammed shut and then a moment later opened. Sakurako, her maid's cap askew, stuck a sign on the doorknob then slammed it closed again. The sign of course read 'Do Not Disturb.'


End file.
